1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for suspending small articles from a vertical surface. More specifically, the invention relates to a suction cup and hook in which the hook is mounted on the cup offset from the geometric center of the cup, allowing for greater holding ability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suction cups with attached hooks for hanging objects have been available for many years. The prior art is characterized by a device having a cup portion and a hook portion. The cup portion is formed from a single piece of molded plastic or rubber and has a concave front face. The cup portion has a neck extending outwardly from the rear face, opposite the concave front face. The neck is located at the geometric center of the rear face of the cup portion. A hook, usually constructed of hard plastic or metal, is affixed to the neck of the cup portion, and may be permanently mounted or removable.
The suction cup is mounted on a smooth vertical surface by compressing the concave front face of the cup against the vertical surface, forcing the air out of the concave space formed by the front face and the vertical surface. The soft cup then creates a seal around this chamber and air is prevented from re-entering it. The cup is thus secured in place. Lightweight objects may then be suspended from the hook attached to the cup neck.
One problem with this prior art device is that over time, air tends to leak back into the vacuum chamber between the cup and the vertical surface when the device is under a load. One reason for this slow leakage is that the weight of an object suspended from the neck distorts the concave face of the cup, pulling part of the cup away from the vertical surface. As shown in FIG. 1, the neck 3 of cup 1 has been displaced downwardly, causing the chamber 2 beneath the cup to shift upwardly. The chamber 2 is displaced in such a fashion that the air outside the perimeter of the cup may be drawn into the chamber 2 by the vacuum created therein. The distance 5 between the chamber 2 and the perimeter of the cup 1 is markedly less than corresponding distance 6 at the opposite end of the cup 1. This disproportionate distance 5 permits increased air leakage in area 4 between the exterior environment and the chamber 2. This eventually causes the vacuum within the chamber 2 to dissipate, and the cup to fall.
What is lacking in the art, therefore, is a device which utilizes a suction cup designed to resist the flow of air from the environment outside the cup to the chamber between the cup and the mounting surface while the cup is under a load.